1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a photographing module, and more particularly, to a photographing module capable of performing a movement with respect to an axis and a compensation for an angle of inclination.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, with the increasing developments of consumer electronic products, the demand for digital consumer products is becoming even larger than before while product quality is becoming even more essential for consumers. Digital camera users, for example, hold higher standards towards shooting quality, hoping to capture their life moments with perfect images. However, image blurs due to vibrations caused by handheld shooting tend to occur to prior art photographing modules with an autofocus function. To avoid shooting blurred images, the user needs to use a camera stand or other tools to stabilize the camera, which is quite inconvenient in use. Therefore, a need exists in the art for an autofocus photographing module that overcomes the vibration drawback due to handheld shooting to improve image quality.
FIG. 1A shows a cross-sectional view of a prior art photographing module. The photographing module includes a yoke 101, a pad 102, a holder 107, a movable member 105, an elastic member 106, a magnetic circuit system, a photo sensor 108, and a lens unit 109. As shown in FIG. 1B, the magnetic circuit system comprises a magnet 103 and a coil 104. When a current is directed through the coil 104, the coil is electrically driven so that it will interact with the magnetic field of the magnet 103 to generate a force that drives the movable member 105 to move with respect to an axis (Z-axis) and thus achieve autofocusing.
Though the prior art photographing module can achieve autofocusing, it is not capable of providing an angle of inclination with respect to any axis. Accordingly, the compensation for an angle of inclination cannot be performed, and compensation for image blurs due to vibrations caused by handheld photo shooting cannot be performed, either. There remains a need in the art for an improved photographing module to resolve the aforementioned drawback.